User talk:Urban Peasant
I like your edits. Proxima Centauri 15:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your excellent improvements! --Elassint 00:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks guys. I hope I'm not changing the tone too much, but some of the articles here seemed almost a parody of Liberalism rather than a celebration of it. Urban Peasant 09:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) This is a contentious issue here, it’s difficult to see when outsiders recognise that something is intentional satire and when they just think we’re being stupid. If you clean up some of what looks silly I’ll be pleased but I don’t speak for other administrators. Sometimes the best way to deal with silly stuff is to show obviously that it’s a joke. Proxima Centauri 10:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice. I'll try to leave the jokes intact but add some Politics - however if someone has put in a deliberate typo they may need to restore it after I've been by. Urban Peasant 10:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) History You write a lot about history and know a great deal. Is that your subject? Are you at university? How about editing your userpage and telling us something about yourself? It’s up to you whether or not you do that, it’s also up to you whether you write a long page or a few sentences. Proxima Centauri 08:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, but for the moment I'll let people judge what I contribute to this site by my edits. Urban Peasant 12:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Aron Nelson I'm pleased you found the article about Aron Nelson, I didn't know about it. Proxima Centauri 14:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New articles At the moment I’m working to get the number of articles over 2,000 as that will give Liberapedia respectability. Also when people read a small article they think of more they can write. Do you feel like helping? Proxima Centauri 13:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK I think I can add a few on Newspapers and electoral systems. Is this the sort of thing you want? Urban Peasant 10:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Wikis work best if they follow the interests and inclinations of useful contributors much of the time. If you know about newspapers and electoral systems I’m sure you can do good articles. Proxima Centauri 15:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I like your articles about democracy and about newspapers. Proxima Centauri 15:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and I appreciate the work you do categorising them. I haven't quite got my head around the Liberapedia category system, especially cockroaches and scientology Urban Peasant 23:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well we made it to over 2,000. what's the next target? Urban Peasant 21:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The next target is lengthening articles, adding intellectual content and writing a few more new articles. Also checking the quality of the most visited articles could be a good idea. Proxima Centauri 06:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I've just had a look at your edits to the Supermarket article and you're right, both big parties in the UK encouraged large supermarkets with the problems that brings. Proxima Centauri 18:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, glad you liked it. Urban Peasant 21:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of the new look Liberapedia? What do you think of the new look Liberapedia? Most of us dislike the way Wikia gave us no say over it, see A skin infection detested by Wikia users. So long as we can choose our own personal skin it's not too bad but most users probably don't know how to edit preferences. I've checked and after 3rd November you won't be able to choose. Proxima Centauri 10:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :It took me a few minutes to revert, I haven't checked the new skin in Windows or Mac, but in Linux it appeared on only half the screen and was unusable for me - far worse than similar skin changes elsewhere. I'm not particularly fond of this skin - cut and paste is very limited so a change for the better would be welcome, but that was definitely for the worse. The key thing is to avoid the dreaded liquid threads which have pretty much driven me off one wiki. Jimbo is travelling at the moment but he has said he will be available to discuss things on Wikia, so I suggest reading this and joining the thread here Urban Peasant 12:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Good day, sir I am a new user here. Are you an administrator?--BigJoey 16:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hi BigJoey and welcome to Liberapedia. No I'm afraid I'm not an administrator, but I do know something about how wikis work, can I be of assistance? Urban Peasant 17:05, November 13, 2010 (UTC)